In many cases disputes arise as to the nature and the content of meetings that were held in the past, mainly when such meetings were not recorded and were between two persons in private. Experience of life teaches us that in many such cases one participant alleges ex post facto that during the meeting certain events happened or certain spoken words were told and on the other hand the other participant alleged differently. Indeed, almost any Smartphone or computer can be used for meeting documentation which includes audio and video recording.
However, using a Smartphone or computer for documenting a meeting is not sufficient in special cases, when the participants are interested in recording the meeting using the Smartphone or computer and at the same time they are also interested in the safety of documentation, in the meaning that no one—even one of the participant—would have an access to the documentation without specific consent of all the participant of that meeting. Such kind of meeting can be for example: meetings between psychologist or psychiatric and patient.
In such meetings the patient discloses personal and intimate information that he does not want this information would be disclosed to others; meetings between attorney and his client when they discuss sensitive matters; meetings for medical treatment such as dental, physiotherapy and other kinds of medical treatment; Sexual meetings between two persons where the position of authority at work exists between them, and other kind of relationship, where there is a concern that in the future one participant may claim that he had sex without consent or that the nature of the relationship was colored with semi criminal or immoral aspects. The expression “personal meeting” in this patent application relates to all of those kind of meetings.
The present invention offers a solution for people who wish to document a personal meeting using their smartphone or their computer using internet-based communication programs such as SKYPE® or MESSENGER® in a way that will prevent any access the documentation unless such access is authorized by all of the meeting's participants and by the positive action of each and every one of the participants. The Smartphone and computer application, subject matter of the present invention, enables each participant to receive or to dictate a personal key such that access to the documentation is possible only when all of the personal keys are used at once. Thus, for instance, the said Smartphone or computer application may be used by a psychologist and his patient, or by a lawyer and her client, or by a pair of lovers who wish to document their meeting using their Smartphone or personal computer using internet-based communication programs such as SKYPE® or MESSENGER® but do not want the other to be able to access the information in the future without both participants consenting to such access. The present Smartphone and computer application, subject of the present patent application, offers an excellent solution to this problem.